Oral Fixation
by Jai Q
Summary: "I think love between girls is most beautiful when it is pure and fragile and hidden away." Sometimes Azusa felt Kiyori's lovely lips were simply too much for her to handle. It was a lot for her to go from no one and nothing to coupled up with full perks and benefits. She needed Kiyori to go slow. Or she once thought so.
1. Oral Fixation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sasameki Koto/Whispered Words or any of its characters.**

**Genre: Yuri-themed**

**Time: A year 5 months after Chpt. 53, Great Useless Addition #2**

**Ship: Aoi Azusa / Torioi Kiyori**

**A/N: The idea of Azusa and Kiyori caught a-hold of me something fierce and wouldn't let go. #2...I hope to get two more out. Sorry it took ages to get this one. It's quite a bit longer than the first. And there are made up side characters fyi. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kiyori!" Azusa yanked her hand away, finger flying out of her girlfriend's mouth as fast as her face flushed crimson. "Wha-What in the world was _that_?!" She whispered sharply.

"What?" Kiyori whispered back. She folded a leg under herself, shifting in the cafe booth to get a better look at Azusa and the sudden space between them. "You had chocolate on your hand." She shrugged. "I cleaned it for you before it got on your notes. You're welcome." Kiyori blew Azusa a kiss and returned to the new flute arrangement music.

"A napkin, Kiyori. I can wipe it off with a _napkin." _Azusa exhaled, checking her hand. It was chocolate free. "Thank you...for that, I guess."

Worry lines creased Azusa's forehead as she chewed on the end of her pen. She tried her best not to freak out, but how many times had they talked about this? That's not how girls in love behave. At least, according to Azusa's beloved manga, _Twilight Camelia_.

"What if the waitress caught us? Or my professor showed up?! They don't need to see us like this. I am still working."

There was that matter as well. Azusa was thankful Kiyori was always happy to keep her company when she was on assignment. Except, as more time passed, she found it harder and harder to concentrate when Kiyori did what she did with her lips. And Kiyori did it everyday!

"What's the big deal?" Kiyori shrugged again, digging in her purse for a new sucker. "It's not like we were doing anything...Want some?"

_I want some alright. Wait. What am I thinking?!_ Azusa opened, then closed her mouth. Cheeks beet red, she felt her mind running wild. _So soft and warm. And wet. _She was trying so hard to shake the sensation of Kiyori going down on her finger. Azusa shook her head. It was no good. These thoughts, there was nothing pure or fragile about them and they didn't want to go away.

"Babe, I'm going to eat this sucker. Like, right now. Do you want some or not?"

Azusa cleared her throat. "Uh, no thanks..." She thanked the heavens for saving her from herself. "Yori, this really is a big deal. Remember, me not failing this semester?" Azusa fiddled with her glasses as if to recalibrate her brain. "Can't you see what will happen if he just showed up...Oh, Yokoyama-sensei, I'm testing the new menu with my _friend_ here_..._um, my finger? Where?! No way. My my, what an imagination! I would _never_ and in such a public place, no less." She quickly searched for him over the rim of her glasses, just in case, _and_ avoided Kiyori's curious look. "There goes my reputation and my extra credit."

Kiyori pulled out the sucker with a loud pop to get Azusa's attention. "Zusa, we've been together for five months, six days and..."

"...and eighteen hours in ten minutes."

"Right!" Kiyori laughed, latching on to Azusa's arm, scooting closer to her. "So...It doesn't matter if anyone saw us. There's no way Yama-san doesn't already know. And the waitress...well...she knows now." Kiyori tilted her head towards the young lady in a pie hat and matching apron heading their way.

"Please don't call sensei that. I'll never get it out of my head." Azusa face palmed then gently slid out of Kiyori's grasp. "Great. Here she comes. For the love of Orino Masaka, don't do anything weird." Then she slowly faced the server.

The waitress started clearing the mess of plates the couple had pushed to the opposite of their table. "Chef Wilson is shutting down the kitchen now, but sends his thanks. He's really looking forward to reading your review. Any chance we can get a preview?"

Azusa plastered an awkward smile on her face. "Thank you for having us. The review comes out in the weekend edition." The young lady paused, realizing Azusa was not going to give any remarks. Her eyes gave away her annoyance as she went to scoop up the last pie saucer.

Kiyori pulled out her sucker, then held it up to stop her. Lollipop turned lazer, she lined it up with the waitress' name tag. "I'm going to finish that one soon, Shori-san," she said, waving her candy lazer wand towards the cake. "Please let the Chef Wilson know everything was delicious." Azusa noticed Kiyori's grin was warm. The waitress responded in kind.

Once the lady left with their dirty plates, Azusa raised an eyebrow at Kiyori and shook her head, spreading her notes like a deck of cards. "No, that was weird at all, 'Yori," she said sarcastically before sighing. "I wish you hadn't said that. I didn't want to give anything away."

"'Zusa, I'm repeating what you said half an hour ago. You especially liked that pie." Kiyori said matter-of-factly, sticking the sucker in her cheek and lounging against the wall.

"I have to write it first before I can give a _pre_view. And I hate reviews. They're just space filler. Amateur busy work. I should be working on my doujinshi." Azusa mumbled.

She was totally deflecting. Nosy waitress, inappropriate girlfriend, bad assignment - whatever it took to clear her naughty thoughts, she'd take it. Azusa did not want to think about change, even if it seemed her body was all for it. She'd rather get back to work.

Until she spied her girlfriend, ears sizzling. _Oh, Kiyori. Shame! _Azusa was T minus 3 seconds away from self-combustion. She covered her face only to sneak a peek anyway.

The sucker was at its end and Kiyori was having her way with it. The auburn cutie poked her tongue straight through its core. In and out, up and down, 'round and 'round. The sight of Kiyori and her _sounds_ sent Azusa scrambling.

"Azusa! You're bleeding! What happened? Are you ok?!"

"'Yori," Azusa said, voice shaking as she snatched handfuls of napkins, "I think it's time to get that oral fixation thing under control." She buddled them under her nose. Kiyori raised both eyebrows while she finished off the sucker.

"Oh? Oral...fixation?" She seemed to taste the idea, crunching on it with the last of her candy. "Hmm..." She motioned for Azusa to hold her tissue a little longer. After grabbing the tube from her pocket, she slowly applied strawberry chapstick to her lips, carefully eyeing Azusa as her and bloody nose follow her every move. "Who's fixed on lips? You or me?" She asked sincerely, passing Azusa an extra napkin.

Azusa started to wave it away before she reconsidered. "You know who, Curry Fingers." She said, double checking the tissue before wrapping it in the fresh one and tossing the wad aside.

Kiyori stuck her tongue out and laughed, but held out her hands to check anyway. "Look, no curry on me." She tried to flash Azusa her stain-free palms.

Azusa wasn't buying it. "Give it a few minutes and we'll see_._" She didn't even look up. Clean hands, clean nose and, very soon, a clean mind, Azusa turned to shuffling her papers, searching for where she stopped. "Ah. Here..My Amerian Pie-kery's ...old cafe, new menu...Boston Cream Pie...a pie that wants to be cake...an overseas dessert for an overseas palate...lovely choice for the adventurous local diner..._Kiyori! What the?!_"

Not the one to be ignored, Kiyori climbed over Azusa's lap to squeeze out of the booth. "Hey! That cake is good for _all_ taste buds. You'll remember." Squashing Azusa's protest, Kiyori leaned over and obliterated her _What the hell!_ face with a light, lingering kiss on nose. "Be right back!" She smoothed her skirt and was gone.

Azusa definitely paid attention to that. She watched Kiyori laugh with Shori by the coffee bar before she turned towards a hall where the bathrooms hid in the back and around the corner.

"Come back soon, ok?" She called out, lowering her head to the table, papers crumbling under her. Groaning, Azusa reached out for Kiyori's shadow, lovely lips still on her mind.

Kiyori always had a way with her mouth. Although Azusa was the first person to name it, it went way back. Since elementary, Kiyori kept a sucker in one cheek and a curry bun for when she was done. Playing flute gave Kiyori all the puckering practice she needed. Not to mention, only band insiders understood to what heights a staccato and trill trained tongue could take lover; Azusa had no clue what she missing _or_ what was coming to her. And no offense to Sumika - chapstick was as a flutist's true best friend. When superior technique meant the difference between winning solos or playing background noise, Kiyori's lips and tongue stayed flawless.

Behind closed doors, Azusa stayed kissing her. Except when she tested her ideal of girl's love. Like when Kiyori's tongue tried to tango. Or when that mouth roamed to weird nooks and crannies, think shaved armpits and knee caps. Thankfully hidden, but far from pure or fragile.

Even though they made it five months, sometimes Azusa felt Kiyori's lovely lips were simply too much for her to handle. It was a lot for her to go from no one and nothing to coupled up with full perks and benefits. She needed Kiyori to go slow. Or she once thought so.

"For the record," Azusa turned her head towards Kiyori's voice. "You volunteered my taste buds as a second opinion on the menu." Kiyori said, smoothing the dark wisps at the base of Azusa's neck. "_You_ said I could taste what I wanted." The auburn cutie gestured to the half eaten slice with a creamy filling oozing on the plate.

"Yes...with the spoon though." Azusa playfully rolled her eyes, giggling, knowing what came next. "You're hungry again, aren't you?"

"Always."

Good thing she still sitting. Kiyori hit Azusa with a look that made her weak.

"And you're staring. Again. Zusa, are _you _hungry?"

_Absolutely! _Azusa's brain was dancing in the gutter again as she felt shimmy across her lap to the corner spot. She faked a cough to hide more blushies. "Maybe a little." Kiyori grinned and grabbed the pie.

She really didn't want to admit it. For forever, love between girls was _pure, fragile and hidden away._ Longing glances. Whispered confessions. Silent yearning. Chaste kisses and a lot of time spent taking things very, very slowly. That's how Azusa wanted her relationship with Kiyori to be - Sumika and Ushio 2.0.

But they weren't them.

Azusa swallowed hard. The truth was Kiyori nudged Azusa right off the imaginary cliff of her expectations and into reality. The truth was Kiyori was turning her on, and Azusa didn't know how to handle _herself_. She took a deep breath. It was time to let loose and love. The Yori and Zusa way.

"Ok, then. Open wide." When Azusa faced Kiyori, girlfriend had a spoonful heading for Azusa's mouth. It was as huge as her smile. "Wider!" There was no way it was going to fit, but Azusa was giving it her all.

"Ahhumph!" She downed a mouthful of chocolate custardy cake turned mush.

Kiyori's belly laugh was infectious.

"I got it all?" Azusa giggled, knowing better. She reached up to swipe off what was left. Suddenly, she found herself nose to nose with Kiyori, her hands pinned to her lap.

"Not even close, babe." Kiyori's laughter came to Azusa light and easy, her smile suggestive. "Don't worry. The coast is clear. It's just us."

"Yori, what are you..."

Zusa," Kiyori murmured, "Don't move."

She couldn't even if she wanted to. Her body was humming in anticipation. And Kiyori didn't disappoint.

Her tongue moved gently, dabbing at the corners of Azusa's parted lips for custard. Hearing her own soft moans left Azusa mortified. The excitement in Kiyori's amber eyes eased Azusa's anxiety.

"I want to try something..."

"Do it." Azusa didn't recognize her own voice.

Kiyori blushed deeply, pulling away, freeing Azusa.

All Azusa could do was stare. More specifically, she studied how Kiyori's tongue went to work. Easing to leftover pie, Kiyori savored each spoonful, diligently licking it clean. Long, loving strokes accompanied by delicious moans kept cemented Azusa in place.

"Whew!" Kiyori sighed, tossing the spoon to the plate. She rubbed her face with a fresh napkin.

Azusa was light-headed. Cold sweat dotted her brow, but Kiyori's gentle glances reignited the fire in her core. Her neck was flushed, breathing rushed. Azusa was certain all of Japan could hear her body singing Kiyori's name. _Just from watching her eat pie! _Her mind was buzzing with endless possibilities. _What would the next level with Kiyori be like? Taste like? Why in the world was she waiting?!_

"I," Azusa started slowly, finding her voice again, heart pounding. "I think..."

"...it's time to get our oral fix?" Kiyori interrupted with a curious grin.

"Yes, please and thank you!"

Kiyori reached out for her. They claimed each other's lips, opening to all they wanted to give and receive in their beautiful new chapter called desire.


	2. The Regulars

At the end of the coffee bar, two men in suits sat down, shoulders touching. One grabbed the glossy menu to flip through. He grinned and showed his companion the rainbow icon hidden in plain sight.

"Like the new menu, I see." Shori greeted the regulars with a grin. "Your usual cafe au laits?"

"Yes and yes. What do you suggest?"

Her grin grew as her head tilted towards the closed, rear dining area. The couple's eyes followed hers.

The second man matched Shori's grin and touched his husband's thigh. "Honey, we'll have what they're having!"

The menu flipper glanced at the two young women kissing. "I certainly agree with that! Put us down for one of those." He chuckled, recognizing the couple.

"Just in time, too! Chef Wilson was going to take it home." Shori called to them, running between the bar and kitchen. "Here you go, Tananka-san and Yokoyama-sensei. One Boston Cream pie for two!"

Tanaka leaned into his husband, squeezing his arm. "Good call, Yama-sensei."

"I think so, too." Yokohama gave his favorite student and her girlfriend a final smile before refocusing on the love of his life. "And, hon, don't call me that...except in bed."


	3. After the Work is Done

Azusa hit send on her review with a sigh. She filed away her notes then shut down the computer. Switched off the lamp. No need to check the time. Anytime was right. Azusa leaned back in her office chair, pulled out her phone to text Kiyori.

Zusa: Still up?

Yori: only for you. :3 :3 :3 finished?

Zusa: :-D Finally. I had to incorporate my last minute research. How did I miss it was an LGBT owned cafe? Did you know?

Yori: yep, Ushio told me.

Zusa: ...

Yori: sorry! thought you knew.

Zusa: ...

Yori: you were really freaking out

Zusa: I WAS NOT!

Yori: was to was to was to

Zusa:...Yeah...You're right...sorry.

Yori: i forgive you

Zusa: :-) Thanks. Hey...Do you always eat pie like that?

Yori: hmm? you didn't know?

Zusa: I'm pretty sure we haven't eaten pie together until today.

Yori: no way! never?

Zusa: Never ever ever.

Yori: oh. oops! LOL didn't think that was our first time :-p

Zusa: LOL...I kinda enjoyed listening to you eat pie ;-)

Yori: you know, _okaasan_ never let a foreign dessert pass the front gate.

Zusa: That's probably a good thing.

Yori: HA! i know...and Sumi just walks out before I take the first bite.

Zusa: She'd better!

Yori: ha ha! Ushio blushes...HEY! is that why you were blushing, too?

Zusa: Um...

Yori: it was so weird. you kept staring.

Zusa: ...

Yori: you think I didn't know? you = fixed on my oral ROFLMAO

Zusa: I am so fixed on your oral lol. Pretty obvious, huh?"

Yori: you always are ;-)

Zusa: ...

Yori: ...

Zusa: Yori?

Yori: yeah

Zusa: ...

Yori: ...

Zusa: ...

Yori: ...

Zusa: Let me be your Boston Cream pie?"

Yori: ...

Zusa: ...

Yori: you already are :3

Zusa: :-D

Yori: silly

Zusa: ...

Yori: ...

Zusa: Are you hungry?

Yori: Always.

Zusa: Oh...

Yori: ...

Zusa: Me too.

Yori: ...

Zusa: ...

Yori: Come to bed.

"I'm already here."

**END**

* * *

**Please leave a comment. It's super helpful. Thanks for reading! JQ**


End file.
